evolutionsfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamondhead
Homeworld: Petropia Species: Petrosapien Abilities: Limited Shapeshifting, Control of Crystals, Enhanced Duribility, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Reflexes Omnitrix Access: Available/ Normal 10 Diamondhead Statistics Voice Actor: Jim Ward I Age: 10 (Ben 10) 15 (Alien Force) 16 (Evolutions) First Appearance: And Then There Were 10 Affiliations: Ben's Team Plumbers (loosely) Occupation(s): Hero Conman (Formerly) Abilities: Can produce crystalline shards from its body to be used as projectiles & create crytalline barriers Control over crystals Can also regenerate limbs Relative: Tetrax Shard (fellow Petrosapien, ally) Alias: Petrosapien Diamondhead is a Petrosapien (Petro- referring to rocks, sapien referring to an intelligent being; Petrosapien would mean intelligent rock) from the planet Petropia (a combination of the Greek Petro- and topos, forming a word similar to rock place). Ben first transforms into Diamondhead in "And Then There Were 10" when he needed to fight Vilgax's giant robot. Contents hide 1 Abilities 2 Weaknesses 2.1 Female 3 Planet 4 Ben 10: Alien Force 5 Ben 10: Evolutions editAbilities DiamondHead is a crystalline alien whose body is harder than diamond, making him invulnerable to most physical attacks and allowing him to cut and slash through almost anything. Thanks to his crystalline body DiamondHead can create crystalline constructs (such as barriers made of crytal) & use shards of his body as projectiles. He can also use his body to reflect light and beam-based weapons and also now his diamonds are more powerfull then before which makes him stronger. The new DiamondHead is now one of Ben's most powerful aliens, with offensive and defensive behaviors editWeaknesses The one drawback to Diamondhead's crystal form is that it can shatter if exposed to sufficiently strong sonic vibrations or if smashed brutally with any blasts. While Petrosapiens can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage they can recover from in a short specific while. Strong sonic bursts usually do him in. This is shown in Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10 Part 1 when he crumbles when facing against the screech attack from Animo's giant super bat (or since his nose seems to resemble that of a star-nosed moles, and his rat-like tail "Mole-Bat".) And in Ken 10, when Diamondhead is facing off against Kevin 11 000, he gets hit with Benwolf's sonic howl. Also he is slower than most of his other alien forms Diamond Head editFemale Diamond Gwen The female version of a Petrosapien's are more slender, less bulky, faster and their head is smoother. editPlanet Petropia' is a crystal-covered world, and its inhabitants are silicon-based lifeforms. The majority of its inhabitants live in underground kingdoms. The planet was destroyed by Vilgax with some assistance from a Petrosapien named Tetrax who unknowingly helped Vilgax destroy his home planet. editBen 10: Alien Force Chromastone's crystals re-constructing Diamondhead's new appearence Diamondhead looks different like the other aliens because they are not 10 years old anymore. Diamondhead's body is different like his Omnitrix symbol is now in his chest, his eyes are now green. He also has as s similar body structure to that of Chromastone, a related species. Ben transforms into Diamondhead after Vilgax destroys Chromastone's body (seemingly killing Ben in the process, but the crystals that made up Chromastone re-constituded into Diamondhead, giving Ben access to this form once again. As Diamondhead, Ben states "You're in trouble Vilgax, I've had a lot of pratice with this one.", indicating Diamondhead is one of alien forms that he has alot of experience with (this maybe in reference to a scene from an episode of the original "Ben 10 series", a young Ben can be seen training in this form under the guidance of Grandpa Max), possibly due to it being one of his original 10 alien forms. Ben proves this by using it to literally crushing Vilgax (under three giant chunks of crystal), forcing the villian to yield defeat. Ben's use of Diamondhead to defeat Vilgax is both ironic & fitting given that Vilgax is the one ultimately responsible for the destruction of the Petrosapien Homeworld, Petropia. DiamondHead missing his left-hand while dimensionally displaced in Null-Void Diamondhead is now once again selectable one of Ben's alien forms. Ben briefly transforms into Diamondhead in the episode Singlehanded after becoming trapped in the Null-Void after he is dimensionally displaced from his left-hand (the hand that wears the Omnitrix) by the bounty hunter Sunder. This saves Ben's girlfriend Julie Yamamoto from Sunder, while she is trying to protect Ben's left-hand & Omnitrix. Ben's "dimensionally displaced hand" protects Julie by firing Diamondhead's crystal shards, however this causes problems for Diamondhead as his left arm also fires shards, unintentionally destroying a rock bridge he was walking on.